So Far Away
by xxdisneygirl2xx
Summary: I loved him. He was my everything.Until he left this earth. I loved his smile, his laugh. I loved it when he said my name. you'd think that i should tell him right? but thats hard when he's so far away...
1. Sticky Situation

Hey guy's im so excited for this new story I hope you like it but I don't own anything but the plot

Ally's pov

Austin and I were at my house and I just finished a song. "Do you like it?" I asked him. "I-I love it" "great because I want you to perform it at the Grammy's tonight" I said. "Oh….ummm I was gonna sing a song I wrote" he said. "Ok then lets hear it". Austin sat at the piano bench and was about to sing when he stopped because my phone went off. I answer it to find that it was my mom. _Italics_: mom bold: ally

Hi mom

_Hi ally….there's no better way to say this but…_ (She started to cry then I got really worried)

What mom

_Your father died tonight when he was coming to pick you up_ (she said crying hard)

I dropped my phone…frozen…as a single tear came across my face. Austin heard everything and he held me as I cried. I cried hard to the point where Austin's whole shirt was wet. But I didn't care and neither did he. My mom called my name a few times over the phone but I didn't feel like talking to her right now. A few minutes pass and I was now calm. Austin looked down but still holding me said "do you want to talk about it?" I hesitated and finally said "if I die….I wanna die old and happy and free. I wanna be able to feel the sun on my skin…the earth under my toes. I wanna leave something to remember. I wanna make people never forget I was here. You hear the quote you are born alone then you die alone. What if I don't want to? Because I don't want to. I…want to die...with someone…that I love" I said. I looked up at him hoping he would get the message.

AUSTIN'S POV

And I did. "I love you too ally" I said because I meant it. With all my heart. We were about to kiss when we heard glass break downstairs. We froze. I gestured ally to be quiet and she innocently nodded. I got the bat that ally always kept under her bed. We quietly walked down the steps. We searched the house but when we was about to go to the basement. It was a shadow behind me that was not Ally's.

Ally's pov

"AUSTIN NOOOO!" I screamed as the big tall guy hit Austin with the bud of his gun. Austin fell down the basement steps. "AUSTIN!" I screamed again. The man pulled me by my hair. Yanking me. I kicked. I screamed his name so many times. But no answer and I started to tear up when I heard no response. First my dad and now Austin. I snapped out of it and he pushed me onto my kitchen table. He spoke three little words I never wanted to hear in this situation. "CLOTHES. OFF. NOW!"


	2. Gone Forever

_**Hey guys it's me again not much reviews on that last chapter but it was only posted yesterday so….on with the story and I don't own anything**_

ALLY'S POV

I paused. I had to register what he just said. "TAKE IT OFF!" he screamed startling me. I slowly took off my jacket and he gestured me to move faster with his hands. I was just about to take off my top when he said "never mind. It will be more fun for me to take it off for you" moving on top of me and I tried to move away but he pointed the gun at my head and he laid me down or more like pushed me down on the kitchen table. "He started to kiss me on my neck and put his hand up my shirt and the tears feel. But he kissed every one of them. "Tell me you love me" he said. "HELP!" I said instead and he slapped me hard. Then his hand continued to go up my shirt as the tears feel down my face. When he was about to reach my breast I turned my head to the right, facing the basement door and when he was just a centimeter from my bra I screamed. Next thing I know all I see is blonde hair and don't feel the man's touch anymore. Austin. He came back. He isn't dead he was strangling the guy and the guy took the bat that was once Austin's weapon and hit Austin with it. Austin fell and I hugged my knees praying to god that I won't die. I asked him to save me and the person I now love most. I open my eyes and see Austin on the floor in a pool of blood and the man with a bloody knife in his hand. Austin looked at me and a single tear feel from his eyes. "Ally I need you to run" I shook my head as he spoke "I love you" I was now at his side "I love you too but I can't let you die" I said with all tears flowing down my face and. The guy was about to hit me when I punched him hard in the face. I was pissed. He took Austin's life and at that moment I wanted to take his. Austin coughed which brought me back to reality. "No no no no no no no no stay with me. You'll be fine" I said. "Ally run" he said starting to loose color. "No im not leaving you". The guy started to gain consonances again. "ALLY F***ING RUN ALREADY!" he screamed and I did. I ran as fast as my legs took me. I ran to Trish's house crying. I banged as loud as I could and Trish opened the door later. "Ally its two in the morning what are you doing here?" but then she saw me crying and I told he everything. Within seconds we were running as fast as we could back to my house. Trish didn't even have shoes on but she didn't care. When we arrived police flooded the street the news and the town mayor. I had a real bad feeling. We pushed pass everyone and we saw Cassidy and Kira in tears. "No" I said shaking my head. "YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry ally" kira said with more tears coming down her face. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I about hade it. I fell out, had the cops and Trish holding me back to where my legs weren't even touching the ground. I flipped upside down in their arms and I lost it even more when I saw the people carrying out the stretcher. But it was a black bag on it. People sent me apologetic looks and everyone's eyes were on me because they knew me and Austin had a thing. I saw Dez frozen and people were trying to comfort him. The Moon's were out of control. I think I was gonna be the next one dying if I see one more thing. I guess god didn't answer my prayer after all.

_**I know I know I cried too but stay tuned because im gonna be updating again later on today**_


	3. The Talk With God

HEY GUYS THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SO FAR AWAY HOPE YOU LIKE

AUSTIN'S POV

"ALLY RUN!" is what I could cough out. The man came towards me and I forced myself to get up. He hit me right in the face and adrenaline kicked in. I punched and kicked him. I pulled his head back so I can pull him to the floor but instead I pulled the hood and it revealed…Dallas. "You always had to take Ally from me. Every time I tried to take her on a date you would pop up and ruin it. I wanted to kill you. So that's what im here to do" he said coming closer. I punched him and bolted out the door. I ran and ran when suddenly the world became gray and fog came around my feet. What the hell!? Then my hands started blowing with the wind. It was like I was sand. It continued until my whole body was gone. Just the way I left…my body came back. But I was in front of ally's house again. But the police and the mayor and even the news were there. Did they get him? Did they get Dallas? Then I felt jumping in my chest….like I got electrocuted. I turned to my left and I see ally flipping out! What could have possibly have her that upset. Its not like I died or anything. Then I hear Trish crying. "I can't believe Austin is really dead" she said. Huh? "N-no im not. Trish I'm right here" I said standing in front of her. It was like she was looking right through me. I turned around to see what she was looking at. It was Dez looking like he saw a dead person and my mom and dad looking like they lost a child. I felt that jumping thing again. What is that, man! "I'm so very sorry son….but it is the truth you are dead" a very deep and echolike voice said. I looked around to see what or who said that. "Who are you?" I said. "I am what ever you want me to be" the voice said. "You're god huh?" I said. "Very smart child" god said. "In order to be released from earth and into heaven, you must let go of your life. Everyone you love or befriended you must let go of" he said. I looked at ally who looked like she was goanna throw up and pass out at the same time. "Even the one you love. Remember…let fate play its own cards and you will see who wins the game" god said with his voice fading away. I mumbled 4 short words. "But I love her". I've always wanted to tell her. But how can I when she is so far away?


	4. Forever Yours

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I had …..Things going on with the fam but here u go. Every other chapter is gonna be the other persons pov

ALLY POV

Today was Austin's funeral and I was getting ready. I had on a black pencil dress with a black blazer with the wrist and collar white and a black shinny skinny stomach belt with a white buckle and black wedges about 5 inches. My hair was straightened with a curl flip in the front. To be honest, I didn't want to go because I would have to see him laying there and people crying and them lowering him into the ground and never hearing him say my name again. But I realized that it's not about what I wanna do, it's about not saying goodbye… but see ya later. I wanted to wear some jewelry and decided on a necklace, but which one? I held my infinity necklace Austin gave me and always necklace he gave me also. I felt totally discombobulated. "Austin would know" I said quietly and putting the necklaces down. "Ally can you come here for a moment?" my mom said in her room. I walked in and saw she was having trouble with her back zipper dress. "Zip me up" she said I laughed in what felt liked years as I zippered her dress.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me put on my necklace"

I went into the room and I saw that my always necklace was lying on my bed and my infinity necklace was nowhere to be found. What the hell?! I cautiously put the necklace on and yelled to my mom that I was ready.

When we pulled into the parking lot I suddenly felt nauseous. I couldn't do this. My mom saw my face and rubbed my back. I silently thanked her and got out the car and walked to the doors. It was at the staples center because we let SOME (1,000) of Austin's fans, won by a contest to see who knew the most about him, and some celebrities. There was double doors, a couple of feet then another set of double door. Before I could get into the door to the funeral Trish, Dez, Kira, and Cassidy were standing outside of them. My mom ran to the bathroom so I was alone. "Hey guys" I said hugging all of them. "Why aren't you in there?" I asked. "We were too upset to go in" dez said and a single tear fell from his eye. I wiped it bringing him in for a hug. I whispered into his ear. "We all gotta get through this. This has been tough for all of us and I need you to be strong for me, for Trish...for all of us. Can you do that for me?" I asked. He nodded in the crock of my neck. "Good". I patted his back and took a deep breath and opened the doors. The first thing I did was lay my eyes on him. I stopped in my tracks and stared. People were talking to me but I didn't hear them correctly. Next thing you know im falling, my name is being yelled and I slowly loose my sight…


	5. His Final Resting Place

SO I KNOW U HAVE BEEN WAITIN GSO HERE U GO! I don't own anything but the plot and I don't own famous people in this plot

AUSTIN POV

I have been doing a lot of thinking since I…..ummm…died…and I just can't let ally go…she means the world to me. So what im dead I still love her and I- (shock in chest)

What the heck is that…it's really starting to get on my nerves! I run my hand through my blonde hair…I gotta see ally.

I wonder if they have that ghostly stuff...Hmm…I wonder if u cant just think about it… ok…go to ally's house…NOW! I open my eyes and im there…wow so much better than the real world…would have been a huge time saver. I walk up the steps and into her room…MY GOD she looks amazing. She was looking at the always and the infinity necklaces I gave her. "Austin would know" I heard her mumble. This hurt me because I clearly knew that today was my funeral because of all the black. She would have to see me laying there and people crying and them lowering me into the ground and never hearing me say her name again. And it is too much for her. Then I heard ally's mom Penny call her. I took the time to make my choice. I though about it hard…hmm… I kind of like the always necklace better…then I can put the infinity necklace in her purse so she can have both with her. Then ally came in the room and I hid. WAIT! Why am I hiding Im dead she can't see me! So I stood up and she was staring at the necklace. Then she slowly put it on.

I poofed myself to the funeral and I wondered why the hell it was at the staples center but then I realized that im famous…I saw Demi Lavato, Miley Cyrus….she didn't look to bad…and I saw Jimmy… and I felt bad again…DALLAS! IM GOING TO KILL HIM! IM GONNA-…I heard Trish and Dez arguing

"OMG! Dez you are so stupid" Trish screamed. (_**A/N: this is a vine I don't own but it is funny)**_

"No I not" Dez said. Trish rolled her eyes at his improper grammar.

"Yeah? Well what's nine plus ten?"

"21" Dez said smiling.

"IDIOT! You know what today is a day where I am not going to argue with you because I lost my best friend! Its then when Trish realized that dez was hurt.

"Look dez im sorry I know this is hard for you too" she did something I never expected. She hugged him. Dez started to cry and she rubbed his back as he did. WELL! Didn't know they had a thing. I walk up to my body. I had a tux and a yellow tie with that yellow cloth thingy in the chest pocket (_**A/N: I have no idea what that is called so sorry) **_good thing they got my favorite color. I walked up the aisle and I saw ally on the floor. People fanned her and she woke up. I can't believe I did all this.

ALLY POV

I woke up and I remembered where I was. The pastor told everyone to take their seats. I sat with Trish on my right and Dez on my left…Kira, Cassidy and everyone else filled in…even Megan from cheetah beat. I looked in my purse for a piece of gum and I saw the necklace. The infinity necklace. "and now we will have a song written by Ally Dawson and a song Austin wrote but will be played by Ally Dawson" the pastor said. I walked to Austin's body. I put the infinity necklace in Austin's hands. "I'll love you until infinity runs out" I whispered and some people awed.

AUSTIN POV

The necklace appeared in my hands. I walk to ally's purse she left beside Trish and I put a fake rose in it. "I'll love you till the last petal falls" I whispered.

ALLY POV

I go to the microphone. "everyone this song is called So Far Away. (_**I don't own this it's by)**_

So sad to see you go so soon  
I know that you ain't coming back  
In the beginning everything was cool  
Toward the end of it all it's all bad  
I know I played my part in making it what it is  
And I know that you did the same  
I guess I'm up outta here  
I'm moving on again  
I'm sure that you will understand  
I play by the rules  
You play by the game  
I couldn't of stayed  
It's easier to say  
Cause I was by your side  
When you went through the pain  
I guess it doesn't matter now that you're so far away

And every minute you're gone

I'm missing you so

I can't believe that you're far away

Can't get you out of my mind

Boy you're out of my life

I can't believe that you're far away

And it would be different

If you could hear me baby

Now that you're so far away

Didn't want you to go babe, babe

Ooh tear stains on my pillow

Tryna forget ya

Don't know what I'm gonna do

More days and counting

I've been laying and staring

Myself in the mirror

All alone in my room

I can't feel this way again

Gonna think with my head

Cause my heart is what got me here

So hurt from what you've done

More than enough reasons for me to move on

Cause I gave you my word

You put your trust in me

Supposed to be the one to give you what you need

I was by your side

When we were meant to be

Guess it doesn't matter now that you're so

Far away

And every minute you're gone

I'm missing you so

I can't believe that you're far away

Can't get you out of my mind

Boy you're out of my life

I can't believe that you're far away

And it would be different

If you could hear me baby

Now that you're so far away

Yeah...

If I'd have known Sunday morning

That you would be gone

I would have never come home

I wouldn't have answered my phone

To hear the voice at your tone

I knew that something was wrong babe

The cops the one who had told me

That you was alone inside an empty room

Identified you as my baby

Oh my baby

So far away

And every minute you're gone

I'm missing you so

I can't believe that you're far away

Can't get you out of my mind

Boy you're out of my life

I can't believe that you're far away

And it would be different

If you could hear me baby

Now that you're so far away

Yeah...

Can't believe that you're gone

By then I was in tears and everyone was on their feet clapping. But I didn't care I wanted him back. This next part is going to hurt like hell…because this song is by him. I open up then song and realize it's all piano…no lyric…looks pretty, so I start to play (_**A/N: the song is called Bella's lullaby off of twilight…. But Austin named it Ally's lullaby) **_

After I played everyone was speechless. They thought the song was amazing and in seconds they burst with applauds. I wish he was here…here to hold me…


	6. Even If He's So Far Away

This is the last chapter everyone I hope you liked the story

ALLY POV (10 YEARS LATER)

I walked into my music room in my house. I sat down at the piano. I pressed a key. And then another. And a soft melody came out.

TO BE WITH YOU - DAVID ARCHULETA

Lyrics:

I've been alone so many nights now

And I've been waiting for the stars to fall

I keep holding out for what I don't know

To be with you

Just to be with you

So here I am, staring at the moon tonight

Wondering how you look in this light

Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me, too

To be with you... there's nothing I wouldn't do

And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,

Come together eventually

And when we finally meet I'll know its right

I'll be at the end of my restless road

But this journey, it was worth the fight

To be with you

Just to be holding you for the very first time,

Never letting go

What I wouldn't give to feel that way

Oh, to be with you

And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,

Come together eventually

And when you're standing here in front of me

That's when I know that god does exist

'cause he will have answered every single prayer

To be with you

Just to be with you, yeah

You

Ooooooh

I missed him so much. But I will be with him again one day. "Mommy mommy, come look what Daddy and I did" my daughter Maya calls while pulling me outside. It was a tree house in the backyard. "Very good Maya" I said. My husband Gavin walks over and pulls me close. He knows about Austin. There is not a day that I don't miss him. I will always love him even if he is so far away

OMG I AM CRYING SO BAD I LOVED THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL DID TOO. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WISH YOU THE BEST


	7. ATTENTION FELLOW AUSLLINATORS(nickname)

Ok everyone…..I have a choice for you guys. I have decided to make a sequel to this story. I know, I know! Your like Austin is dead what more could the story give. But you're sadly wrong I have TWO plots and YOU will decide, as a unison, which story plot is best!

Choice A: Daddy's Little Girl

Summary: I always have dreams of this blond boy coming to see me. I don't know who he is, nor where he comes from but he seems to know me. One day, when I tried to explain him to Mom and Dad, their eyes went big and the rushed me out of the room. I know it's rude, but I listened to their conversation. "Ally when do you think its going to be a good time to tell her?" Gavin said. "When she is fifty!" Ally said. "You know Im not the father of Maya….Austin is! So if you don't want to tell her that's on you. But when that child finds out the hard way, I won't even blame her for hating you"

What is that supposed to mean?! Gavin is not my dad! Who the hell is Austin!? I turned around about to go upstairs when the blond boy appeared in the reflection off of the mirror. He smiled and waved back. I did the same. But then it clicked. Same hazel eyes. Same smile and everything. I get it now. That's why he comes to see me.

He is my father.

End of summary

Ok so basically Maya will be seeing Austin and she used to call him her imaginary friend when she was younger. Maya's hidden talent is that she can see and talk to the dead. She talks to Austin throughout the story and it has a HUGE surprise twist at the end (MY FAV) (Everything inn MAYA POV)

Choice B: The Missing Piece

Summary: just like choice A but everything will be in ALLY'S POV (first chap in maya to explain story)…which will reveal and even BIGGER TWIST!

It all depends on you! VOTE AWAY MY FELLOW AUSLLINATORS….your new nickname for me!


End file.
